


Miscommunications

by Justakpoprose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Not really though, Oblivious Jongin, Oblivious Kyunsoo, but hey it's there, but they don't??, everyone else knows they're in love, like a line, not proof read so I apologize in advance..., slight angst, slight huhan, very very slight chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has been harboring feelings on his best friend of 13 years, but doesn’t want to ruin the friendship by confessing. Then a new transfer student comes in and starts getting close to Kyungsoo. Jongin then decides to make a move before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> I crossed this over with LJ, Tumblr, and AFF so if you see anyone post this fic that is not Kpoprose then please tell me right away!
> 
> Please feel free to leave your opinion I'm up for criticism.

Jongin is in pain. His best friend of 13 years is sitting next to him, nose in a book, completely oblivious as to how the boy currently sitting next to him is feeling. They’re both 18, seniors in high school, going to go their separate ways when the year ends, and nothing has ever scared Jongin more. He’s never loved anything half as much as he loves his best friend, but here Kyungsoo is, reading a book, unknowing of his feelings.

They’re both sitting outside in the school’s courtyard, it’s their free period and there is no one Jongin would rather spend it with then Kyungsoo. His head is on the table cradled by his arms, eyes staring up to the side at Kyungsoo. He can’t help, but admire his beauty. They’ve been friends for a very long time and Jongin has been in love with him for about half that time, yet Kyungsoo somehow can knock the breath right out of Jongin every time. Kyungsoo’s eyes are brushing over the page quickly, but he suddenly comes to a stop, lowering the book.

“Jongin what are you doing?” He sighs out.

Jongin hums, “Looking at art.” Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh at this before returning to his book. Jongin swears he can make out a light blush on his face, but quickly discards the thought. He reaches his hand up and brushes a piece of hair behind Kyungsoo’s ear. He can feel Kyungsoo tense underneath his fingertips. Jongin lets out a breath, “Soo, we’ve got to go okay? Our next class is starting soon.” Kyungsoo nods getting up, Jongin gathers their stuff before following him.

Their English class is cold, Jongin tightens his fingers around his and Kyungsoo’s binders.

“I don’t see why you still insist on carrying my stuff with your own.” Jongin smiles ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

“‘Cause you’re too weak to do it on your own Soo.” Kyungsoo promptly huffs glaring at him before promptly leaving him to go to their seats. Jongin chuckles at Kyungsoo all while watching him walk away. He shook his head before following him. They sit near the back of the room right next to each other as they did in all of the classes they had together, they had 5, much to Jongin’s approval.

Sehun soon joined them in the back of the room. Jongin nods to him before sitting in the desk behind him. He turned to face Kyungsoo on his right who he sees is reading again. Sehun pokes him turning Jongin’s attention away.

“Hey,” he whispers careful not to let the shorter one hear, “You gonna tell him yet?”

Jongin sighs, “I don’t think now is the time for this Sehun.”

“I’m guessing that’s a no then?” Jongin shakes his head prompting a groan from Sehun. “I swear every week you say you’re going to do it and every week you chicken out.” Jongin hits him on the side of the head. They’re both still whispering at one another when class starts, not noticing the boy who enters the room with the Teacher Mrs. Park.

“Attention class!” The room including Jongin and Sehun stop talking, “I would like to introduce the new transfer student, Luhan.” Luhan bows quickly to the class, “Luhan you can take your seat next to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo please raise your hand.” Kyungsoo does so and Luhan quickly makes his way to the back of the room taking the seat to the left of Kyungsoo. Mrs. Park continues, “ Well luckily you came at the beginning of the year so you aren’t too far behind. I’m sure Kyungsoo would be more than happy to help you catch up.” Kyungsoo nods smiling at Luhan, “Ok. well let us start then.”

Jongin couldn’t focus, the class was only about a quarter in, but her couldn’t bring his attention to the teacher. He instead was focusing his attention on his best friend and the new boy who had picked up his desk at some point and moved it to where it was touching Kyungsoo’s. He couldn’t help, but tense every time they made eye contact, smiling at each other. It was completely irrational, he knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the two for a significant amount to time. when he did manage to turn his attention back to class Mrs. Park had already stopped talking and was passing out the worksheet for tonight’s homework. It had been a review day so he knew the material, but the feeling of self disappointment was there all the same.

Sehun turned around to hand him the paper, “The new kid’s hot, huh?” He whispered handing over the sheet.

Jongin looked at him shaking his head, “He’s ok I guess.”

“You guess?” His voice slightly louder, but not loud enough for Kyungsoo and Luhan to hear, “He might be the hottest guy in this school!” Jongin lifted an eyebrow at him, “After you of course!” Sehun quickly added. Jongin smiles shaking his head before turning to the worksheet that had been handed out scanning over it.

Class progresses painfully slow for Jongin as he is forced to listen to Kyungsoo and Luhan giggling like idiots the entire period. To say Jongin was annoyed by the end of it was an understatement. He opens the door for Kyungsoo as they leave the school building making their way to Jongin’s car in the parking lot.

“You and that new kid seem to be getting along pretty well.” He says trying to slide it into the normal flow of conversation.

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah Luhan’s a a pretty funny guy, I think he’ll fit in pretty well with us.”

Jongin just nods trying to hide his distaste for the boy currently being conversed about.

”I’m sure we’ll get along great.“ He forces a smile onto his face.

~~~~~

Luhan ends up following them everywhere, whether they have class together, or not. Unfortunately for Jongin they share the same free period and lunch so his alone time with Kyungsoo during the free period is ruined everyday. It takes almost all of Jongin’s willpower not to punch him in the face. What makes matters worse is every second with Sehun is spent with him going on and on about Luhan.

"He’s so amazing” Sehun says one day, Jongin tries to hide his scowl, “I mean look at him! Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect personality! Ugh, why does he have to be straight.”

Jongin nods, “I feel that.”

Sehun blinks at him before laughing, “Bro Kyungsoo is as straight as a rainbow ok?” Jongin goes back to scowling, not only is Sehun wrong, but he’s been swept away by the new kid.

Lunch is unbearable too, Sehun always insist on sitting beside Luhan so that he can flirt shamelessly with him the entire time. The group has obviously picked up on it as Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him every time Sehun opens his mouth. Jongin looks over at his friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun who seem have it all figured out, but Jongin supposes that happens after dating someone for three years. Jongin smiles to himself thinking back to freshmen year with a very nervous, very awkward Chanyeol going on about his crush on Baekhyun. Now look at them arms pressed against each others looking at each other with that stupid happy smile they had back three years ago. Jongin wonders for a moment if he looks Kyungsoo like that, but realizes if he did Kyungsoo would have surely caught on by now.

“Hey Jongin!” His friend Krystal shouts across the rounded table they’re currently sitting at. He looks at her confused as she continuously looks rapidly between Kyungsoo and Jongin. She sighs before pointing over at Kyungsoo mouthing 'Talk to him!’ before returning to her conversation with Jinri. Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo who is picking at his food.

“Soo.” Jongin says softly. Kyungsoo immediately turns his attention to Jongin, “What’s wrong Soo?” Kyungsoo hesitates sneaking a quick glance at Sehun and Luhan,

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Jongin wraps an arm around Kyungsoo, he stiffens for a moment before leaning into his best friends touch.

“Well now I’m going to worry.” He whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear, chuckling softly.

“I’ve just been really tired Jongin, I’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo looks up at him. The air is knocked right out of Jongin’s lungs as he looks down into large brown eyes. His mind empties, his eyes run over Kyungsoo’s face, his soft skin, his perfect heart lips. There’s nothing Jongin wants more than to lean in and kiss them. He quickly averts his eyes, coughing.

“How about we watch a movies this weekend at your house? I haven’t stayed there in forever.” He looks over at Kyungsoo who nods at him.

“I’d really like that.”

~~~~~

Kyungsoo might have had a slight panic attack when he realized that Jongin was coming over, he was hurriedly picking his room up when the doorbell rang. The fact that his parents had gone out of town to visit his aunt for the weekend didn’t exactly help his nerves either. Jongin just had to show up in a snug white shirt and tight skinny jeans, making Kyungsoo almost pass out when he opened his front door. Jongin smiled at him before entering, his overnight bag was thrown over his back.

“I kinda figured I’d be staying the night, if you don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him, playfully hitting his arm, “I never have before.”

He smiles even brighter and for a split second Kyungsoo thought time had stopped.

To say Kyungsoo liked his best friend was a heavy understatement. He has head over heels in love with him. He sometimes thinks of getting over his fear of ruining their friendship and telling Jongin, but he never can seem to. Most of Kyungsoo’s thoughts however are occupied with Jongin. His tan skin, sharp jaw line, his large hands, and his lips. Oh his lips, Kyungsoo has spent lots of time thinking about them, about them on his own, which only depresses the smaller boy as that is something he can never have.

They spend most of the night watching movies on Kyungsoo’s bed, Kyungsoo tucked safely into Jongin’s side, Kyungsoo’s heart beating rapidly to the point that half the time he can’t focus on the movie, he’s too busy looking at Jongin. (Not that he realizes through the half he is paying attention all Jongin is looking at is him.) His nerves make him want to punch himself, because here he is in a silent panic while Jongin has the calmest composure on earth. You would think after being friends with someone for 13 years and a having a crush for half that Kyungsoo would no longer have butterflies around him, sadly for him this is not the case.

They have just finished the third movie and Kyungsoo is about to get up and put another in when he feels himself being pulled back into Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo stops breathing as he’s pulled onto Jongin’s lap. He wraps his arms around the shorter tightly, burying his face in between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades. “So warm.” He hears Jongin mutter as he tightens his grip around him, pressing further into his back. “Jongin, I n-need to get up to change the movie.” Kyungsoo wants to punch himself for stuttering. Jongin shakes his head, “No, I’m too comfy.” Kyungsoo turns his head trying to get a look at Jongin, who lifts his head up meeting his eyes. “Cuddle with me Soo.” Kyungsoo’s insides are wrecked, his heart is beating at an unnatural pace, stomach constricting inside of him. He gulps. “O-ok” Jongin smiles brightly pulling them both down into the bed.

He turns to face Jongin, his breath hitching as he notices he’s only inches from the other boys face. His eyes wonder the tan ones face before settling on his lip. He allows himself to imagine his lips on Jongin’s. Jongin’s pouting perfect lips on his, and for a moment he thinks about doing it. He leans in despite knowing that this simple action could ruin their entire friendship. Then he feels Jongin’s arms tightening around his waist pulling Kyungsoo down into his chest. He thinks for a split second he feeling Jongin’s lips ghost his forehead, but he doubts it because even though Jongin is his best friend who has a problem showing affection not even he would go that far. He’s just Kyungsoo’s straight best friend who will never love him back.

~~~~~

It’s Sunday around 3 A.M when Jongin gets a phone call. He squints as the light from his phone screen burns his eyes.

“Sehun,” He says as he answers,“ It’s 3 in the morning why are you calling me?” He can hear the grogginess of sleep in his own voice.

“So stay with me on this one, but I like Luhan."Sehun’s voice is clear.

"Yes I got that, can I go back to sleep now?”

“No, no, I mean I really like him.”

Jongin sighs sitting up, “And?”

“And, it’s only been a few weeks, but I don’t think I’ve ever liked someone this much. Was it like this for you and Kyungsoo.”

“No, I was friends with Kyungsoo for about 6, maybe 8 years before I realized I liked him.”

“Ugh,” Sehun says in frustration, “I forgot about you twos perfect friendship.” Jongin chuckles under his breath, "No, but Jongin you know I don’t do this I get crushes!“

"How exciting,” Jongin says sarcastically.

~~~~~

They end up talking phone till dawn.

~~~~~

Sehun’s last words on the phone are, “Don’t tell Kyungsoo.”

~~~~~

It’s Monday again and Jongin is a wreck. He barely got any sleep, last night thanks to a certain friend, so dark circles sit heavily under his eyes that he is desperately trying to keep open.

“Jongin!” He hears his name called through the hallway, he turns to see Kyungsoo running to join him. Kyungsoo is as beautiful as ever and all Jongin wants to do is throw his arms around the smaller and never let go, he decides not to do this.

“Hey, you o.k?” Kyungsoo asked, worry written over his face. Jongin panics in thinking of an answer, not like he can exactly say he got almost no sleep over the weekend worrying about whether he would still be his come Monday,

“Ah, uh, Sehun kinda kept me up all night.” Kyungsoo seems taken aback by this, even hurt for a second, but Jongin doubts that.

“Oh, what were you guys talking about?”

“Ah you know things…” A silence falls over the two. A new kind of silence Jongin hasn’t seen in years, awkward. Jongin coughs quickly throwing an arm around Kyungsoo forcing a smile,

“Come on we’re gonna be late to class!” Kyungsoo nods and follows him.

Kyungsoo hates himself. He’s been so busy trying to get his new friend Luhan with the man of his dreams (Sehun) that he didn’t even notice the increasing amount of closeness between Jongin and Sehun. Jongin, his best friend, the guy he’s been in love with for almost seven years. The tan god of Kyungsoo’s life is slipping away and it hurts him. He looks over at Jongin, he’s sitting right next to him, but not paying him any attention. Instead he’s laughing at some joke with Sehun. Kyungsoo has never felt so invisible in his life.

“Uh, Jongin?” Kyungsoo speaks up. Jongin turns to him with a puzzled face. Kyungsoo tries to remember anyone that’s half as attractive as him, but comes up blank. “Did you finish the work yet?”

“Ah, nah I’m only on the second problem.”

“Oh do you need help on it?”

“Nah, I got it So it’s just this joker here” He playfully hits Sehun’s arm, smiling successfully causing a stab of pain to run through Kyungsoo’s heart, “Keeps distracting me.”

“Hey, um Jongin, do you wanna go to the library with me at lunch today I finished my last book over the weekend.”

Jongin chuckles awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “Ah sorry Kyungsoo, I kinda promised I’d help Sehun with something.” Kyungsoo looks between Sehun and Jongin,

“Oh what? Do you guys need help?” 

Jongin chuckles awkwardly once more, turning to look at Sehun before returning his gaze back on Kyungsoo, “Uh no it’s kinda..”

“Personal!” Sehun chimes in.

“Yeah personal…” Jongin quickly agrees.

“Oh” Is all that Kyungsoo can manage to say back.

‘Personal’ him and Jongin don’t have things that are ‘personal’ they tell each other everything. Kyungsoo’s mind is running quickly unable to stop. _What if Jongin likes him? What if Sehun likes him back? Maybe they’re dating and not telling me? Is that why Jongin stayed up talking to him? Why didn’t he want my help? Why Sehun?_ Kyungsoo makes no further progress on the worksheet after.

~~~~~

The first thing Jongin notices as he sits down for lunch is that Kyungsoo is missing.

“Hey where’d Soo go?”

Chanyeol looks at him for a moment shocked, “I’m surprised you don’t know honestly, he went to the library with Luhan.”

Jongin feels anger boil up inside of him of course he’s with Luhan he’s always with Luhan now a days. Jongin however doesn’t get much time to wallow in his jealousy before Sehun in pulling him away by the collar of his uniform from the table out to the hallway. Jongin just barely gets himself free.

“Want to explain where we’re going?” He asks straightening himself out, joining Sehun as he continues to walk down the emptied hallway.

“The library.” For a moment Jongin is confused, then he realizes Luhan is in the library, then he realizes Luhan is in the library with Kyungsoo. Jongin smiles a bit, thinking of seeing Kyungsoo, or maybe it’s the thought of getting in between the two that has him smiling; who knows?

~~~~~

“Luhan can you please shut up for five seconds? I’m trying to find something to read.” Kyungsoo chides, his voice slightly over a whisper. Luhan groans in response.

“But Soo you promised to help me!” His voice way too loud, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, for a library.

“You’re talking way too loud, and don’t call me that.”

“But Jongin calls you Soo all the time…” Luhan whines his voice slightly quieter. Kyungsoo smiles at the thought of Jongin, but quickly coughs straightening himself out.

“That’s different…”

“Ah,” Luhan says knowingly, “Because you’re in love with him.” Luhan nods his head. Kyungsoo’s face quickly turns red as he tries to gain composure he finally looks away from the bookshelf he’s been skimming over to look at his friend.

“S-shut up, who asked you?” Luhan quickly giggles at this, walking forward to throw an arm over his shoulders.

“Don’t worry my precious Soo it’ll all work out.” Luhan pauses for a moment, “Well if you get the guts to tell him.”

“Tell him? I can’t-”

“Kyungsoo!” He hears his name called out by a familiar voice, turning he sees Sehun a little bit behind him is Jongin, “What are you guys doing here?” Sehun ask a smile on his face. Kyungsoo looks behind him at Jongin, who looks at him confused for a second before smiling, effectively melting Kyungsoo to the core. He’s happy Luhan’s arm is around him now because he’s sure that if it wasn’t even with just a smile from Jongin in such a way would have him on the floor. Who could blame him though? He’d been spending so much time with Sehun recently that he couldn’t help, but feel his position as best friend was slowly being taken from him.

“Soo here said he had to get a new book, and who can deny that face?” Luhan speaks for him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Luhan then pokes his cheek to prove his point.

“Soo?” Jongin speaks up, “He lets you call him Soo?”

Luhan smiles even brighter, “What can I say? We’ve gotten pretty close.” Jongin nods, but Kyungsoo swears he hears him whisper something about it taking him a few years.

Kyungsoo scoffs, “Yeah right, I told you not to call me that.”

“What about you guys,” Luhan says, ignoring him.”

“Ah, um well we, um” Sehun trips over his words.

“Needed some place quiet to work.” Jongin provides for him. Kyungsoo looks at them for a moment. He can’t help notice that the boys hands are free from books or homework.

“Really?” Soo ask hoping Jongin will give the real answer.

Jongin just nods in response, and Soo feels his world crash a little. Him and Jongin don’t lie to each other. Him and Jongin don’t keep secrets from each other, why is he now? Why with Sehun at that?

Kyungsoo’s heart constricts painfully as he watches the rest of the three continue to talk, especially when Jongin would smile, because those smiles aren’t for Kyungsoo. He sees through out the conversation Jongin and Sehun continue to make eye contact, making Kyungsoo just want to take Jongin by the hand and lead him out of the library away from the conversation. Away from Sehun, but he can’t. Because he has no right to. He and Jongin aren’t dating, Jongin isn’t interested in him, apparently, based off these last few days, weeks even, he’s interested in Sehun. When the bell finally rings for classes to switch he’s trying his best not to cry. It’s the free period for them, but Sehun and Jongin still leave together. Making Kyungsoo’s heart break into several pieces.

“Luhan.” He gets out weakly as the boys leave. Luhan turns to him questioningly. Before Kyungsoo realizes it tears are running down his face as he fails to keep his composure. Luhan quickly hugs him as his tears fall into Luhan’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers in his ear. Kyungsoo can feel Luhan rub his back in an effort to make him feel better. It’s comforting, but wrong. It’s Luhan, not Jongin, it’s not his best friend, it’s not the guy he’s in love with.

“Soo?” He hears, and immediately looks up.

Jongin stands at the end of the rows looking at the two, looking at Kyungsoo in Luhan’s arms. After a brief period of heavy jealousy he notices, Kyungsoo is crying. His best friend is crying, the boy he’s madly in love with is crying, and here he is getting jealous, not doing anything!

So, in two long steps Jongin crosses over to them, pulling Kyungsoo out of Luhan’s arms and into his own; making sure to throw a glare at Luhan. Luhan quickly gets the message and leaves quietly.

“Soo?” Jongin whispers, “Soo what’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I can’t.” His voice is barely audible making ongin strain his ears.

“You can tell me anything.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, and Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo can hear his heart breaking in his chest. “Do you wanna go outside?” Kyungsoo quickly shakes his head. “What do you want to do then?” He’s whispering hoping that Kyungsoo will look up at him and tell him what’s wrong.

“Stay.” Is all, and Jongin nods, holding the boy tighter in his arms.

Kyungsoo feels safe there. Surrounded by Jongin’s warmth, his scent filling Kyungsoo up. His tears have stopped, and he hope Jongin hasn’t noticed, because he wants to stay in the taller boy’s arms forever. Jongin places his head on top of Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo closes his eyes shuffling closer to him. Jongin tightens his arms around him. Kyungsoo can hear Jongin’s breaths and they make him feel at ease. His hands are gripped tightly onto Jongin’s shirt and he isn’t sure how he’s going to give up this position.

“Soo, I’m not sure how much longer I can do this.” Kyungsoo immediately goes stiff, his worse nightmare is coming to life. Jongin has finally grown tired of him after all this time. He’s going to push him aside and Sehun will take his place. Kyungsoo can feel the anxiety of what’s about to happen snake up inside of him. “I mean I can’t watch you and Luhan anymore.”

Kyungsoo stops, his mind goes blank for a second before the confusion sets in, “What?” He ask moving away slightly to look at him. Before he can ask anymore questions Jongin’s lips are on his and Kyungsoo’s entire universe is exploding in an array of bright colors. It only takes him a second to kiss back, his eyes closing slowly as his and Jongin’s lips move together. He moves his hands from his chest to around Jongin’s neck pulling him down closer as Jongin pulls him in with his arms that are wrapped securely around his waist and back.

“I’ve… Wanted… To do… This… For so long.” Jongin whispers in between breaths.

“Me too.” Is all that Kyungsoo can manage to get out.

Jongin pulls away slowly, Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in between his teeth as he does so, causing Kyungsoo to let out a high whine. Jongin move to put Kyungsoo’s face in his hands.

“I love you.” Jongin sighs against Kyungsoo’s lips, “I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo’s breath runs out of his lungs all at once as he tries to keep himself from jumping the boy in front of him.

“I love you too.” Jongin looks amazed for a second before smiling brightly pulling Kyungsoo into a tight hug, burying his head into his neck. Kyungsoo slowly wraps his arms around Jongin. He’s light headed and his heart is flying, he honestly can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

~~~~~

“Sehun asked me out!” He hears Luhan scream, effectively ruining the moment.

~~~~~

Kyungsoo throws a book at him.

~~~~~

Six Years Later

Kyungsoo buries his face further into his boyfriend’s shirt slowly taking in his scent and warmth. He hums in content earning a small chuckle from the boy under him. Jongin tightens his arms around Kyungsoo lifting his head slightly off of the pillow to leave a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you.” Jongin sighs.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo smiles. , “Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“Thankfully no,” He laughs, “Should we have a lazy day then?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Sehun and Luhan invited us to go out with them.”

Jongin nods his head, “I guess we should go then.” Jongin smiles, “Especially since it’s the anniversary for all of us tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “That’s right six years tomorrow,” He pauses,” I thought you’d forgotten.”

“How could I forget such an important date?”

“You tend to be forgetful.”

Although Jongin couldn’t have forgotten if he wanted to, because he’d been waiting for this day to come for while. He’d been waiting alongside the silver ring he had hidden in his sock drawer.


End file.
